Stupid Pills
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Creed runs out of his medication and Train and the gang are forced to take care of him in his deranged state until Shiki can fly over and force-feed it to him. As you can imagine, all hell breaks lose! Two-shot.


**Stupid Pills - A Black Cat Fanfic**

**Creed runs out of his medication and Train and the gang are forced to take care of him in his deranged state until Shiki can fly over and force-feed it to him. As you can imagine, all hell breaks lose!**

**Warnings: Extreme OOC-Ness, language. On Creed's part, at least. XD Enjoy.**

* * *

The infamous ex-assassin was rudely awakened by a loud knock at the front door and a seemingly drunken sounding voice screaming "DURRRRR, RET MEH ERN, I WANTZ SOME FRIIIIIED CHICKEN!"

"Christ, who the hell could that be? And at this early in the morning?!" Train scooped, rolling over and glancing at his alarm clock. It read 7:45.

Ugh, figures.

"Shit, man, I'm coming, I'm coming! Shut up!" Train scowled, jumping out of bed and running out of his room as the knocking grew increasingly louder.

He passed a restless Eve as he walked down the hallway, barely glancing at her as he was more focused on reaching the door. "Did this guy wake you up too, Princess?"

Eve nodded, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. I wonder what the problem is...?"

"Well, we're about to find out." The young man received a horrific surprise as he flung open the front door. There stood an extremely awful looking Creed. His silver shirt was shredded in pieces and the look in his bloodshot eyes gave Train the impression that he may have been on something.

"Ahh! Cree- What the fuck are you doing at my door?! For the millionth time, I DON'T LOVE YOU! Get out of here!" Train pretty much screamed at the top of his lungs.

But instead of going on his usual "omg Train you're my world and I wanna fuck you in the ass and make gay babies" rant, Creed did something different.

The flaming homosexual fell to the ground and started screaming like a baby while violently thrashing his limbs. "NOOOOO! OH MY FUCKING GOD, I AM SO SICK OF THIS GODDAMN COUNTRY AND ALL THESE FATASSES. I HATE WHITE PEOPLE, OKAY?! THEY RUINED MY LIFE!"

Staring at the blubbering mess in disbelief, Train sweatdropped as he softened his gaze. "...The fuck is going on?"

Eve shrugged slightly. "I dunno. It looks to me like he's having some sort of breakdown."

"...I think you're right."

"Dammit, guys, what's all the commotion out her-" Sven stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into the room and saw the horribly confused Train standing over a wailing Creed. He immediately dropped the newspaper he had been holding onto the floor, held up both his hands in disbelief and left. "Okay, I don't know what the hell it is that I walked into, but I don't want to get involved. Sven, OUT."

"Ugh, Sven, wai-" At that moment, Train's cellphone rang. He ran across the room towards the coffee table he had placed it on the night before and answered it. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Shiki." The familiar voice chuckled on the other end. "I'm guessing you've found the little surprise I left you?"

"A LITTLE surprise?! Are you KIDDING me? This 'little surprise' you left me is a babbling dumbfuck that has now parked his whiny, useless ass on my doorstep!" Train screeched. "Why the hell is he here?! And why is he acting like such a retard? More importantly, how did you get my number?!"

"Your number? Creed added you to his contacts awhile ago. It wasn't that difficult to go through his phone and find your number." The tao user laughed. "But on a more serious note, we've run into a problem. Creed here takes a medication that stabilizes his emotions. I like to call them his stupid pills. Without it, well... I'm guessing you've already seen the consequences. He ran out of his medication yesterday and it is up to me to get a refill for him. I clearly cannot leave him by himself, so I thought I'd drop him off somewhere for the day where he would be comfortable until I return. I figured he would feel the safest in your care. We both know of his feelings for you, correct?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I never agreed to this shit!" Train bellowed once more not the phone.

"Well, that's just too bad. He's already there and I won't be back to get him until later. Do whatever you can to entertain him until six. I'll be back at that time to retrieve him. Goodbye, Heartnet."

"Wha-?! Hey, wait! Shiki!" The call needed before Train could spit out another word. The ex assassin tossed his phone on the couch in irritation and turned to Eve. "Well, isn't this just great. I don't need this shit! I want to be drinking milk and playing videogames, not taking care of this asshole! Screw it, I think I'll just leave him out there."

But Eve shook her head. "No, Train. As much of a pain as he is, we can't just leave him outside. All the noise he's making will attract attention. Police could even come to our door. Do you really want that?"

Train sighed irritably. "Dammit... I guess you're right. I'm just not sure how the hell I'm supposed to put up with this!"

"Well, we'll figure that out as we go along. The first thing we need to dk is to get him inside." Eve walked towards Creed. "Train, give me a hand."

~  
"You're kidding me, right?" Sven growled. "You're actually letting this nutcase stay here? Ugh, that's not even the point. The nerve of that Shiki..." Train shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned to Creed, who was sitting on the couch, knees pulled to his chest as covered himself with a comfortable looking blanket. The silver haired man proceeded to randomly scream that he was offended and began sucking on his thumb.

"Well... what are we even supposed to do with him?" Sven sighed, his eyebrow twitching slightly. "...Just sit around and watch him?"

"I guess so." Eve walked into the living room carrying a bowl of cereal. "Look at it this way. It's Sunday, our day off. At least we're free and can handle this properly." She knelt down next to Creed and motioned for him to eat some of the cereal. "Hey, Creed. Are you hungry? I made some breakfa-" Poor Eve didn't even get to finish her sentence as Creed went ballistic and knocked the bowl out of her hands, drenching her in milk and cheerios. "NO! ME NO WANT YOUR SHIT FOOD! I WANT ASSES! HOT GAY ASSE-"

The flaming homo was unable to finish his sentence. Eve quickly transformed her hand into a metal hammer and slammed it on top of Creed's head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"You..piece...of...shit..." The fuming Eve snarled through gritted teeth. Train and Sven shot each other terrified glances. Neither of them had seen Eve this angry in awhile, nor had they ever heard her utter any serious curse words. "P-Princess? Are you okay?" Train stammered. "I-It's not such a big deal... You can just shower later..."

The two of them watched as the young girl took a deep, angry breath. "Train, Sven..."

"Yes?"

Eve whirled around, a horrifying look in her eye. "You heard him. We're gonna get him what he wants... Oh yes we _are._" Train blinked in surprise. "Wait... What?"

"We're gonna get him asses. Hot, gay ASSES!"

* * *

**XD What did you think so far? What's going to happen to Creed? We shall see! This is going to be a two-shot. I swear, I'm actually going to finish this one. And it will be soon. Review if you'd like~!**


End file.
